Suzanne
Suzanne is a one-off character in a single cartoon from 1955 directed by Friz Freleng called "A Kiddies Kitty" featuring a very put-upon Sylvester. Like many unlikely characters before and after, the creatives at Western Publishing decided to make Suzanne a regular back-up story to fill out issues of their comics. The Four Color Shadows Blogspot says that Fritz Freeling created Suzanne in a Merry Melodies cartoon and that Al Hubbard ran with it in the comics. The comic strip has been compared to Peanuts and is about a neighborhood of kids like Little Lulu, Harvey Street Kids, Fat Albert, or Dennis the Menace. Suzanne mostly appeared in issues of Daffy Duck, but also appeared in other Western Publishing comics. Comic Appearances Western Publishing Daffy (Dell Comics) * Suzanne - Car Trouble - 4 pages - Daffy #7 - Dell Oct 1956 * Suzanne - The Football Dance - 4 pages - Daffy #8 - Dell Jan 1957 * Suzanne - Mad Money - 4 pages - Daffy #9 - Dell April 1957 * Suzanne - Foul-weather Friends - 4 pages - Daffy #10 - Dell July 1957 * Suzanne - Stage Struck - 4 pages - Daffy #11 - Dell Oct 1957 * Suzanne - Overnight Oversight - 4 pages - Daffy #12 - Dell Jan 1958 * Suzanne - Oh, Boy! Boys! - 4 pages - Daffy #13 - Dell April 1958 * Suzanne - All Mudded Up - 4 pages - Daffy #14 - Dell July 1958 * Suzanne - Collector Complication - 4 pages - Daffy #15 - Dell Oct 1958 * Suzanne - Clubhouse Clamor - 4 pages - Daffy #16 - Dell Jan 1959 * Suzanne - Pup Panic - 4 pages - Daffy #17 - Dell April 1959 * Suzanne - The Pony Posse - 4 pages - Daffy Duck #18 - Dell July 1959 * Suzanne - Football Belles - 4 pages - Daffy Duck #19 - Dell Oct 1959 * Suzanne - Skate Scamps - 4 pages - Daffy Duck #20 - Dell Jan 1960 * Suzanne - Camp Out - 4 pages - Daffy Duck #21 - Dell April 1960 Daffy Duck (Gold Key) * Suzanne - Collector Complication - 4 pages - Daffy Duck #47 - Gold Key Dec 1966 Bugs Bunny Specials * Suzanne w/ Pussyfoot & Marc Antony - The House Mouse Muddle - 6 pages - Bugs Bunny's Trick 'n' Treat Halloween Fun #4 - Dell Oct 1956 * Suzanne - A Fair Fib (feat. Bugs Bunny) - 6 pages - Bugs Bunny's County Fair #1 - Dell Sep 1957 * Suzanne - The Super Snow Man - 7 pages - Bugs Bunny's Christmas Funnies #8 - Dell Dec 1957 * Suzanne - The Gift Givers - 8 pages - Bugs Bunny's Christmas Funnies #9 - Dell Dec 1957 * Suzanne - Summer Sail - 4 pages - Bugs Bunny's Vacation Funnies #7 - Dell July 1957 * Suzanne - Talent Troubles - 6 pages - Bugs Bunny's Vacation Funnies #8 - Dell July 1958 * Suzanne - Double Trouble - 6 pages - Bugs Bunny's Vacation Funnies #9 - Dell July 1959 * Suzanne - The Scaredy Cats - 1 page - Comic Album #6 featuring Bugs Bunny - Dell June 1959 * Suzanne - Peanut Butter Bait - 1 page - Comic Album #10 featuring Bugs Bunny - Dell June 1960 * Suzanne - The Keen Machine - 1 page - Comic Album #14 featuring Bugs Bunny - Dell June 1961 * Suzanne - Suzanne Goes Christmas Shopping - 1 page - Four Color #1064 Bugs Bunny's Merry Christmas - Dell Dec. 1959 * Suzanne - Good Deed Day - 4 pages - Dell Giant #28 Bugs Bunny's Winter Fun - Dell Feb. 1960 * Suzanne - Good Deed Day - 4 pages - Bugs Bunny Comics-Go-Round - Gold Key 1979 Golden Comics Digest * Suzanne w/ Pussyfoot & Marc Antony - The House Mouse Muddle - 8 pages - Golden Comics Digest #17 - Gold Key July 1973 * Suzanne - Summer Sail - 12 pages - Golden Comics Digest #30 - Gold Key July 1973 * Suzanne - The Super Snow Man - 7 pages - Golden Comics Digest #34 - Gold Key Jan 1974 International Allers Forlag (Norway) * Suzanne - Voksenselskap (The Football Dance) - 4 pages - Daffy #7/1958 * Suzanne - Samlere (Collector Complication) - 4 pages - Daffy #4/1959 * Suzanne - Gutter (Oh, Boy! Boys!) - 4 pages - Daffy #10/1959 * Suzanne - Suzanne som barnevakt (All Mudded Up) - 4 pages - Daffy #17/1959 Images Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans